Morningstar's Leadership
Allegiances Leader: 'Rubblestar- battle-scarred grey-and-white tom with ice-blue eyes '''Deputy: ' Blurb '''You must follow the morning sun, for it will lead you to your destiny as a leader... This is the story of a kit, that has been destined to become the future leader of her Clan, StoneClan, whose cats have been adapted to see well in the dark, even the darkest of nights. '' ''When she becomes leader, she will carry the weight of her Clan on her shoulders, and face several conflicts that may push back her Clan...or possibly someone who is power-hungry for leadership...and to take revenge on her... Prologue The grass flowed and shimmered in the breeze, and tickled the nose of a golden tabby cat with a starry pelt, waking her up. The cat let out a huge yawn, and another starry-pelted cat, with fur the colour of misty blue, padded closer to her. "It is time." the misty cat said. "Berrypelt is waiting for her nine lives. We need to head over. You are the one that will give your sister her ninth life. Do not let her wait any longer." "Yes, dear mother." the tabby responded, and scampered over to the shape of a grey-and-ginger cat, who is known to be Berrypelt. The golden tabby blinked and met the gaze of seven other familiar cats, each a different pelt from the rest. "Greetings, Morningstar." a white-and-grey cat dipped her head. "Are you ready for the ceremony?" "Quailstar?" Morningstar meowed. "Are you..." "Yes, dear." Quailstar responded. "I am related to you. I had kitted your grandmother, Sedgecloud." "Sedgecloud..." Morningstar said to herself. "Were you talking to me?" said a slender, dark brown cat with deep yellow eyes that shimmered with stars. "Well, you were the daughter of one of StoneClan's greatest leaders." Morningstar replied. "Is that true?" "Ahh...yes." Sedgecloud mewed softly. "Quailstar was a lovely mother. Now head on down and wait to give Berrypelt her final life." Morningstar wrapped her tail around Sedgecloud and then scampered over to Berrypelt, which is on StarClan grounds. "Is this your sister?" asked a golden-brown tabby similar to Morningstar. "I am just making sure." "Yes, Hazelflower." Morningstar mewed to the tabby. "Come on, mum." said a small brown tabby kit who's name is known to be Swiftkit. Morningstar walked closer to Berrypelt, followed by Azurestar, then Swiftkit, then Quailstar, then Hazelflower, then Oddeyes, then Frostflower, then Sandclaw, and finally, Brackenfrost. "Welcome, my dear sister." meowed Morningstar. "Are you ready for your nine lives?" Chapter 1 "Show me my kits..." Azurepetal said between pants. "Is the kitting over?..." "Only two." said the medicine cat. "Two she-kits." "My StarClan! Just the two little bundles of fur?" "Just the two." Brackenfrost chimed in. His ears perked up with excitement. "What will we name them?" One she-kit was golden, and covered in thin stripes, while the other was grey with splotches of ginger. Azurepetal glanced at the golden she-kit. "This one will be Morningkit, for her fur that resembles the morning sun." Category:Fan Fictions